Assault On pulse
by NoelCanHazKeeboward
Summary: Lightning and Sazh have been preparing to rescue Snow from pulse for an entire year. But on the day of the assault Lightning is worried; If they fail, their only reprieve will be the death penalty...SnowxVanille LightningxSazh TIS EPIC,TIS DONE!
1. Sleepless in Cocoon

*** just as a heads up, understand its VERY hard to write a fanfic about a game that hasn't been released yet. so far the only information I have is the article in game informer. So I did have to throw in "Poetic License"(Meaning: I changed quite a lot) such as:

-the chocobo in sazh' hair is named fluff

- snow has been captured and taken to pulse

-Lightning has a crush on sazh

- and sazh' guns are known as Andromeda's lights

-Snow and lightning are related

Despite the fact this marks me as a complete liar, Enjoy it nonetheless. ***

--Assault on pulse--

I couldn't get any sleep that night.

I tossed and turned in my bed, hoping to drift off into sleep, but the sand man wasn't on my side today. I turned my body on its side to look at the analog clock.

3 A.M.

This was the worst time for me not to get any sleep. Tomorrow Sazh and I launch operation emperor, Where we get ourselves sent to the hellhole that is Pulse, a corrupted prison where the government sends all who don't conform to their rules. Yet no matter the risk, no matter the danger, Sazh and I would go.

Snow was there.

Snow, the only brother I had and would never have again, was there. That was the only

motivation I needed.. Sazh and Snow were best friends, So he was also ready to aide me.

I finally gave up at going to sleep I sat up and began to Reminisce, about the good days I had with snow and Sazh were little kids. We had no problems, No worries, no hassles. we simply lived our lives. And then I remembered 1 year ago, to this day, the day they took Snow away.........


	2. Crystal Chaos

"Lightning, Keep up!!"

Sazh and Snow roared ahead of me. Even when we were younger I was always the slowest. Even that year ago, they were a few yards ahead of me We raced toward anb area Of Cocoon still under mass construction. They stopped next to a large crane.

"Why did we--" Sazh put a finger to his lips.

" Over there."

Snow pointed to a mine. We raced over, avoiding the heavy security. We barely made it in the mine when I was flabbergasted with the sight in front of me.

The mine was filled with Crystals.

Thousands and thousands of Crystals.

"Oh my Yevon...." I could not believe any of this. it was like a dream. I walked up and pulled on one of them they broke off easily.

I then had an idea, an idea that set the stage for the utter devastation of my life....

I began rapidly pulling and pocketing Crystals.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sazh confused.

"Are parents are having money troubles. Right Snow?"

"Well yea, but how did you--"

"Then this is all it takes to solve their problems. You gonna stand there or you gonna help me?!"

We each grabbed as many as we could and ran back to Sazh' house.

** Unbenownst to them, a pair of workers, Vaanashe, and Balfran, watched as the 3 teens ran away.

"Security Breach," Vaanashe muttered and prepared to hit the alarm,but was stopped by Belfran."What are you doing?"

" We could hit the alarm..." A twisted Smile settled on Belfrans face. " Or we can deal out or own brand of justice...."

With those words, Vaaanashe joined in and they prepared to deal out "Justice".**

We settled on the steps to Sazh' house."Hey guys," Snow asked uncomfortably. " gimme your Crystals. If we get caught, the last thing I want is for all of us to go to jail." Sazh and I thought about it and handed over our Crystals.

"Come on, Lets head back to your house. My dad'll kill me if he catches us with stolen goods" said Sazh.

We got up and headed back to our house.. And Snow asked the question burning in all of our heads:

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"Of course we are! We need this to save our house! Our parents are gonna absolutely love us."

We arrived at our front door.

" Watcha gonna tell em'?" asked Sazh.

"Leave that to me." I said " Our parents are celebrating Snow's 19th birthday today, So they won't get mad." I opened the door.

And saw a blood bath.


	3. Vanille's Last Moments

Our parents, our uncles, our Aunts.......

Dead.

All dead.

The sight was sickening. There was blood everywhere. Never in my life have I seen such carnage. I fell to my knees.

I didnt know what to do. So I cried.

Snow fell to one knee and helped me up. "Lightning,calm down..." He said trying to console me.

"Snow..." I said, between sniffles. " ......Snow, what have we done??"

"Get your hands off of me!"

" Shut up, Dammit!"

That voice. It was Vanille.

"VANILLE!!!" Snow screamed. We ran to the alleyway where we heard Vanille's voice.

In the alleyway, we saw Vaanashe holding Vanille, while Balfran held a gun, pointed at Vanille.

" You know, when Snow finds You, He's gonna kill you and--"

"I said SHUT UP!!! " said Vaanashe and kicked her to the ground. Balfran kneeled next to her.

"And as for your friend snow...We'll deal with him when he comes."

"Vanille!!" Snow screamed and ruined our stealth.

" Speak of the devil." Said Balfran.

"Let Vanille go!"

That smile I would forever dread took its place once again."I would....But we have to replace those crystals you stole somehow... Though we evened up most of it with your family......"

"THAT WAS YOU?!?!?!?" I drew my sword. I was prepared to slice this foul man into pieces when Snow stopped me and pointed at his gun.

".....But I'm pretty sure HER life would even things up." He pointed at me. Snow protectively put his arm in front of me.

"You will NOT touch Lightning."

"Really? Decide now. Your sister..." he put the gun inbetween Vanille's eyes.. ".. Or your sweet friend Vanille?"

All was silent. "Decision reached." Said Balfran

"Vanille..."

"Snow... Its not your..... fault..."

And Balfran pulled the trigger.

It was the gunshot heard around the city.....


	4. Blood Snow Fell

All was quiet.

Vanille's blood pooled around her.

Time seemed to stop.

Then snow lost his mind, and charged at balfran..

"Snow, wait!" I tried to stop him, but the gun went of again.

But a miracle happened. Snow kept running. Balfran kept firing. But Snow wouldn't fall. Balfran ran out. And during the reload, Snow delivered a deadly axe kick to balfran's head and he was out cold. Vaanashe would soon follow suit.

Snow brutally pounded Balfran's face as his mind slowly left him, only holding the intent of taking revenge for his lost love."Snow, Stop!!" Sazh and I ran down the alleyway and held him back. Blood dripped off his aching fingers.

Armed guards reached the alleyway. " what the-- Get him!" The guards seperated Sazh and I from Snow. they quickly patted him down and the bullet-ridden crystals fell from his pockets.

"Well what do we have here...? A murderer and a thief." That's when I realized what saved Snow: The crystals were bullet-proof.

"What'll we do to him?"

"I'm not in a paperwork mood..Let's just throw him on a train to Pulse."

"Pulse?!" I couldn't believe it. I pushed a guard off and ran towards Snow.

"you Can't--" only to take an elbow to the nose and fell flat on my back. I felt the warm blood run down my face.

The last thing I heard.... Was Snow calling my name.

" Lightning!!!"

Everything else is just a blur....

* * * * * *

7:00

I couldn't believe I sat up all night thinking about Snow. But then again, That only strengthened my resolve.

I made a Silent promise. I was going to find Snow. and nothing would stop me.........


	5. Love is my Defense

***First of, I'd like to thank Lonely Moon Luna Sola foe volunteering to be my Beta Reader. Its always nice to know I'll always have somebody to review the chapters I put out. 2nd, I'll definetley try to make my next few chapters longer, Which means action MIGHT slow down a little bit. This is like a headcold; Meaning it will clear up soon.***

Can I do this? Could I reeally save Snow?

Those words nagged at me the whole train ride, slowly and subtlely eating at my concious to the point I was ready to go home and go to sleep.

Then I remembered something that forced me to press on.

Today is Snow's birthday.

I couldn't believe I forgot. I felt so sorry for him as the train pulled to a stop. Then I felt sorry for myself, because I remembered if it wasn't for me,my carelessness, he would still be with me.

The train pulled to a screeching halt. I walked to Sazh and I's meeting place. Sazh was already there, petting the tiny chocobo, in his hand.

"Hi, Sazh," I said, and stooped over a little to say hi to little Fluff.

"Ready?" I said,noticing immediately the worry in my voice.

"Ready."

Our plan, Operation Emperor, unfolded in a simple 3 part plan;

A. Get arrested and sent to Pulse

B. Find Snow

the hell outta there.

"Okay how do we get ourselve's arrested?" I asked.

"Simple...." He pulled out Andromeda's Lights.

"Wait,what are you...."

"Watch and learn,baby." He fired them both in the air several times, and screamed

"WE ARE TERRORISTS WITH THE INTENT OF DESTROYING COCOON! WE ARE TERRORISTS WITH THE INTENT OF DESTROYING COCOON!!"

It... didn't take long for guards to storm us after that.

We were thrown on a train to Pulse in a matter of minutes. Unfortunately, it also gave my mind time to wander."Sazh, what if... what if.. we fail?"

Sazh sighed, "don't worry about that. We'll be fine. We're going to get there and save Snow and then return home. It'll be just like when we were kids."

One of the many things I loved about Sazh. He always knew how to make me feel better. But then, another question arose....

Did I love the things about him, or did I love him?

"Sazh?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I thought I found the answer to my question...maybe...Its a little bit of both.

And as we zoomed toward the only hell I hope I ever know,I felt a little safer.


	6. Welcome To The Jungle

*** This story is gteting quite popular. I never expected this at all. but anyways, thanks to Lonely Moon Luna Sola for beta reading, and Ralf Jones, One of my( well, the story, not me ) dedicated fan's to this story.***

The train pulled to a screeching halt.

They thrust us off the train and in the instant the train got there, the train was gone. Once the huge groups of criminals, sent for fair and unfair reasons, dissipated, Sazh and I were left standing in the dilipidated train was tiime to launch part B. of Operation Emperor;

B; Find Snow.

We left the poorly kept train station to discover a world unlike anything we expected. The train station was bad, but Pulse...looked like hell.

The buildings were old and rusted and looked like they were on the verge of collapse. the streets and walkways were in no better condition.

I was more than a little irritated. " Well this is just great,"

" Lightning..."

" How are we supposed to find Snow now? This city looks like it can't stand any more people.."

"Lightning."

"Now I'll never find Snow..."

"LIGHTNING!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

" Why don't we just ask that guy over there?" He pointed to a man sittting on a side of the wall.

"Fine."

We walked over to the man.

"Excuse me--" I said, and before I could get those words out, he had lunged at me with a hidden blade.

I caught his hand when the blade was inches from my heart.

Sazh wasted no time in pulling out Andromeda's Lights and firing-- several-- shots in the man's abdomen. He sprawled on the floor, moaning in pain.

His voice was hoarse."Get out..." he said painfully "Get out while you still can... Because when they discover a new inmate.. It'll be time to break you in..."

I didn't understand. Break us in? What were they planning to do?"Aw,shut up," Sazh said, irritated.

" What now?" I asked.

" We'll have to check every nook and cranny for Snow."

And so began our long search for Snow. we checked several buildings, each with.... less than hospitable tenants. After the 10th building we were running out of ideas.

"What no--" Sazh said before being interrupted. I looked to my left and saw Sazh on the ground. "Huh?"

A sharp blow to my head came from behind., And I was out cold.

* * * *

I felt myself being dragged by my feet down a dimly lit hallway.I opened my eyes and saw at the end of the hallway was a colliseum. But strangely, there was no audience.

The man let go of my leg-- by slamming it into the ground. " Well I see we got some new meat. Won't the big 2 be pleased..." I saw 3 more men surround me. "But until they get here.... How bout we have some fun?" He grabbed my arm and yanked it behind my back.I moaned in pain, but there was notthing I could do to stop it; I didn't have my sword, and Sazh was unconcious in a corner.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Now how about you beg for your life."

"Burn in hell." He yanked harder. My arm threatened to seperate from my entire body.

"STOP!!" I screamed in intense pain.

"Now we're getting somewhere. What was that?"

"Please stop."

" Aw, you can do better than that!" And he yanked again. I was about to scream in pain, until something strange happened. I heard a death-scream from behind me. He realeased my arm, and as I moaned in pain on the ground, I had heard slashes, kicks, and death-screams all around me.

I opened my eyes again and saw a miracle.

It was Snow, holding my sword.


	7. Shadow Of The Past

*** First off I'm gonna answer some of the questions my beta reader( Thank you, Yuki ) gave me. However; If you wanna go straight to the story skip down until you see the 3 asterisks.

1st; In chapter 4 of your story, Blood Snow Fell, at the end, Lightning was struck and everything else was a blur...Was she struck unconious? Or was she hurt? ----

Yea, she was struck unconcious. I assumed I had gotten my point across with the flashback, and wanted to move the story along.

2nd;The beginning is good, but it doesn't continue from that point.

It makes the reader confused on how Lightning recovered. Can you please explain that to me? Thanks. ---

I wanted to explain exactly how and when Snow got arrrested. I assumed that the soldiers would probably knock her out for interfering with their work. Though I didn't want her in a coma...That would contradict the year of training premise. So lets just say she woke up at Sazh' house and he explained what happened. Cool? Cool.

3rd;

Overall, the chapter is good. Lightning and Sazh are rebelling against the big C, and Snow is captured and Vanille injuired. So out of all of these facts, Vanille's dead, Light and Sazh are getting captured and Snow is held in the jail cell, am I correct?---

Pretty much. Ch. 6 should explain snow's whereabouts.

Finally;

This chapter is good but put in more detail if you can. I know the game info is limited and we aren't going to get the game any time soon, but make it more realistic.---

I'll do my best to research more info.

And by the way, sry about the chapter overload. I'm trying to write + give you time to Beta-read.

I I'll do my best to pay a lot more attention to things like grammar and spelling.

As for the action scenes, I'm a guy who's spent 50 % of his life playing action games, So dosn't really suprise me that I'm rushing into action scenes--Not that I use that as an excuse . Still, thanks to the usual people.***

Was my mind decieving me? Was it really him? I had been tricked so many times over the year, I began to lose faith in my mind. But when he turned and smiled at me, I knew what I saw was the real deal.

This was my Snow.

I stood up and walked slowly toward him. When I was only a few inches away from him, I heard him speak for the first time.

" Did you miss me?"

And before I knew it I thrust my arms around him in a hug, and without warning started crying my eyes out.

"Snow....I'm so sorry...This all my fault..."

"Calm down. You already know I could forgive you sevenfold."

"Uh... I hate to break up this hallmark moment..."

Sazh said,holding his head in pain.

"..But we should go before reinforcements come..."

"Too late."

That voice.....I heard it before.

A soft patting of shoes came from the dim hallway. his voice echoed. "I'm afraid I have to cut your lives short right here." He carried an oversized scythe behind him. When he steeped into the light,his appearence was disturbing His face was covered in bandages, and what was viewable was simply scars and other miscellaneous wounds.

Still. I couldn't help but feel I had seen this man before.

"Who...Who the hell are you?!" Snow asked angrily."Well how rude of me. Let me give you..." He raised his scythe high over his head.

" ...A proper introduction. "

He stamped his scythe on the ground twice. his shadow began to twist and warp, then reanimate into a three-dimensional being. "I will let Shadow take care of the formal introductions. I will see you all soon ......in hell."

He walked back threw the dim hallway.

"Get back here!" I grabbed my sword and chased after him,But the Shadow blocked my way.  
"Hey Sazh, catch!" he tossed him Andromeda's Lights. "I think your gonna need 'em."

All 3 of us charged;Sbnow,followed by Sazh then myself. Snow tried to demonstrate his martial arts prowess, but his quick punches and kicks phased right through him. The Shadow was unmoved. A swat with the back of his hand sent snow flying into the stands.

Sazh emptied clip after clip into the monstrosity. But unfortunatley, there wasn't so much as a bullet wound. The Shadow then tried to take a few of Sazh' limbs as retribution, but his quick reflexes saved his life. But the monster wouldn't give up that easily. A quick spinning kck sent Sazh barreling into the wall.

It was then my turn. I tried to run my sword through his chest, but it didn't effect him at all. He lifted me by the neck, and threw me into the wall under one of the Arena's bright streaming lights.

He ran after me in an attempt to finish the job, but when walked into the light he stopped. HE then fell on the floor and began writhing in pain e was in the center of the lightbeam.

I felt so stupid when I finally realized;His weakness is light.

I ran towards him and slashed him while he was on the rolled away into the dimness of the center of the arena.

" Everybody push him into the light!" I shouted to Sazh and Snow.

He tried to charge again, but this time I was ready. I side stepped and he ran right into the light. Snow dropped from the bleacher's and gave him a fierce roundhouse kick. and made him crack his head on the arena wall. Sazh gave him a healthy dose of lead with Amdromeda's lights to hel[p him heal up.. His body looked mangled and he ceased moving. We thought he was dead.

Big mistake.

While we stood trying to figure out the best means of escape, The Shadow rose again. he charged at Snow, Nut I jumped in the way and aimed my sword at him.

The End result? We both impaled each other.

The Shadow uttered a terrible deathscream,Then dissapeared into nothingness The pain I felt was excruciated. I pulled the bloody cythe out and threw it into the ground.

"Sazh, get Snow..." I gasped. "...Home."

And passsed out.


	8. A Bitter Requiem

*** Sorry about the wait-- My internet was being stupid agan. But Still,2 more chapters tilll the end... I could cry......***

I woke with bandages surrounding my chest in a dark room.

I sat up and decided I should find a way out of here. I put on my shirt, but not before examining my body in a mirror. I wondered if Sazh enjoyed what I had, Let alone if he's ever tried to sneak a peek. But I put those thoughts behind me for a while. I grabbed my sword and walked out the door.

It seems like everywhere in this city, the world is dark. The hallway didn't get better. Nevertheless I found a stair well that would take me to the first floor. I ran down 8 floors and opened the door.

What I saw were several criminals conversing with Snow and Sazh looking out at the dim landscape.

"Sazh, where are we?"

"Snow's base of operations."

"Base of opperations?"

"For his rebel group. Calls it 'Snowfall'."

"Snowfall? So he was planning to escape already?" I sighed" Whatever. Its time for part C of our plan, anyway."

C. Get the hell outta there.

"We can't leave yet."

"What? but..."

"Ask Snow." He pointed at him, as his group had dissipated.

I walked slowly toward him.

"Snow, you ready to leave?" I asked quizzically.

"Hm? you feel better?" He asked worried.

"Answer my question."

He sighed."...I can't leave yet."

"What? You have to leave. You're not even supposed to--"

"But so are these other people." He pointed at several others in the room. "I'm not the only one whose been unfairly sent here. I can't leave knowing I'm not the only one."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Dammit Snow... I wannna help 'em to, but right know we have to make sure you get out alive. That's top priority."

" But its not MY priority." He said coldly.

That was when I stopped caring. " You know what? Fine. Get out of this hellhole by yourself. See if I care." I said, and stormed outside.

"Lightning, wait--" He was about to go after me, But Sazh stopped him." I'll go."

I sat outside slumped against a tree. Suddenly all my anger pooled inside of me. I stood up sliced the tree in half, and blasted it away with the gun attachement." I see you're coping well."

I was shocked to see Sazh standing by the door.

" i can't believe him. we did all that work to bust his lazy self out, and know he dosn't wanna leave?! Fine."

"Lightning you're overeacting."

" No I am not. We worked hard to find him."

" And he worked hard to stay alive."

"So you're taking his side?"

"No. What I'm saying is that both of you worked hard to get where you are , and you need each other if you wanna get out alive."

I sighed. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, If all 3 of us didn't work together, We were as good as dead." I... I guess you're right. Thanks Sazh."

" What would you do without me?"

" I knnow 1 thing..." I walked up to him so that I was a few inches from his face." Without you, I wouldn't be able to do this." And without warning, I pressed my lips to his.

I can say with full truth that when I kissed him and he didn't push me off, It was the greatest moment of happiness in my life.I even went so far as to wrap my arms around his neck as he wraped his around my back. We stood out there for a few minutes.

Then the Air Raid sirens went off.

"What the--?" Sazh said confused.

'Sazh,Lightning, get in here now!" Snow ran an inside and saw everyone's attention was turned to a tv screen. one the guards on tv was talking in a worrried tone.

" Attention all guards in the detention city of Pulse. A huge nuclear payload has just been announced. In exactly 30 minutes, Airships will deliver a huge payload of bombs. So as a final warning, I beseech you: Get out of pulse now. I repeat, GET OUT OF PULSE NOW."


	9. Judgement Day

**I hope you don't think I forgot about you!! I text when I work for some reason when I work, Which caused the amount of errors in my last project and I apologize for it. Also, I may change my username, So Identify me by my story. And btw, One more chapter!!**

"And to all the criminals who shall remain, Understand this shall be you're ultimate punishment. You have all commited crimes of unthinkable nature, So now, in your final moments..." He smiled

"Prepare for your judgement day."

The signal cut off. We wasted a good five minutes staring in disbelief. Then Snow took charge again.

"Everyone listen. I don't have time to give you a long speech so I will make this short. Our only chance at escaping can be found in the trains that bring soldiers. Undoubtedly, Several other soldiers will be escaping as well. But that will not stop us. We spent the last year preparing for this opportunity, And we will NOT waste it!!!!"

A cheer arose from the crowd. Those words were all they needed. Without a sesond thought we dashed to the train station in what could be our final hour.

halfway there I overheard a few snippets of conversation between Snow and a prisoner.

"Snow we've been thinking.."

"'Bout what?"

"We...lied about our crimes. We only did so because we wanted to escape,"

Snow was silent.

"But now we've decided...You and your sister will escape through that train.

"No we are all--"

"we gave up our opportunity for freedom when we commited our crimes..But you two...You deserve a second chance."

".....Thanks."

The criminal smiled.

Undoubtedly, There were several soldiers waiting for us. Without a second thought the soldiers fought to give their lives so we could make the train.**

War. War never changes.

It is delivered with same combination; Blood,death...and sadness. I felt this all at once as I watched people fall in battle. We waded through the dead and eventually made the train. i turned around and waved a final goodbye to Snows friend. He waved back.

Then stood completely till.

I watched in horror as blade fast lightning cut through his center and saw him fall in was his murderer? The man with the bandages around his head.

The Train door slowly closed as the man charged at us. it closed just as he was abouut to swing.

Sazh slid to the floor and sighed." I think we're safe...." We then heard a loud thud on the top. "He's on the roof." Snow was about to climb out and to stop him, but I couldn't let him go.

"Wait."I sighed. "..I'll go."

"Lightning are you serious? He'll slaughter you!"

"When I came here it was to get you. I'm going to do so, even if I'm around when you make it"

"Lightning wil you please--":

"Let me do this!"

Snow was stunned

"Let me prove to you... to everyone that I'm some foolish little girl who can't live without her brother. I've done it for a year, And I'm gonna do it again.."

Snow couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He sighed. "I promised our parents I would protect you. So when you go up there, Don't let yourself get killed easily." He smiled.

"I'm here too, people!" Said an annoyed Sazh, I'm a part of the main pairing. why am I getting so little Dialouge?" Butt by the time he started I was on the roof.

I saw at the other end of a train the familiar man.

" I hate the breeze," He said, staring at pulse.


	10. A FInale Of Wounded Hearts

**Pen name updated. So if you see a different user, you know why.

Sniff....The last chapter...I cant believe Im actually going to finish hey. Tis Epic,Tis Done!! now I can work on other stories and maybe a.....SEQUEL!! SEQUEL!!! ARE YOU NOT PAYING ATTENTION?!?! EXPECT A SEQUEL!!!

There. Now then.....

The Final Chapter starts now.**

It was quiet on that train. I knew he noticed me but I hadn't said a word. All was , he broke the silence.

"Do you still not remember who I am?" He said in a relatively calm voice.

"Not in the slightest."

"Really? That's quite depressing. I bet Vanille remembers."

"That was...that was you?!" Suddenly it all came back.

"Maybe I should explain. When my fingerprints were found on the gun that ended Vanille, I was hauled off to this hellhole. But my friend Vaanashe, there was nothing against him, so he was set free. But I wasnt so lucky." There was pain in his voice as he spoke.

" I was almost immediately beaten senseless upon my arrival. It seems most criminals don't take kindly to the murder of an innocent little girl.

It was there, I recieved these eternally painful burns and scars. But I also decide at that moment that I was done. I would NOT be the whipping boy of this prison. So using discarded metals, I forged this scythe, and took over what was left.

" But then you came. You just couldn't leave well and well enough alone, could you? So now..." He turned pointed the curved blade at me."....I have to get my hands dirty doing what got me here in this God-forsaken pit in the first place!!"

I tensed a little. "My name is Balfran! And you WILL know fear!" With his final word he dissapeard into the darkness.

I quickly scanned the area, but forgot to check the most obvious place;Behind me.

The swoosh of the air was all I needed to know he was behind me. I dove to the floor, which he followed up by trying to pin me to the train with his scythe.. I back-rolled out of the way.

"You can only run for so long!"

I tryed to jump back only to be caught by the blade, and watch in horror as it pierced my side right in the previous wound. He twisted the cold metal in my inside." You might want to consider hiding your bandages in a fight..." He pulled it out quickly and laughed as I hit the floor.

".....If there IS a next time."

I lay there watching by blood spill out slowly but surely. And I remember thinking to mysel; So this how I'm going to die? How would Snow feel when he found out I died after promising him I would be fine?

And then we'd never be together like I always dreamed in the year past.

No.

I wouldn't allow it. I refused to let death take me like this. So using the last of my energy, I lifted the Gunblade off the ground and sent it flying towards his head

"Hm?" He tried to dodge but it was too late; The blade pierced his skull in a very painful manner.

Unbelieveably, He walked forward." You think...you can...kill me....like this?" He gave a half-hearted laugh. "I'll be seeing you........" He raised the scythe high over his head. " In hell!!!!"

But suddenly, he froze. And soundlessly, he fell.

I felt my vision begin to blur, but I still smiled. My goal was acccomplished. " I guess now I can finally..." With my eyes closed, silently I said"..Rest."

*** *** *** ********* ***** ******

I opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity. Astounded, I was on my bed with Snow next to me.

"Snow?" My voice was weak. He looked and smiled. "You're alive."

"But how,,,?"  
" The scar tissue from your previous wound prevented a deep wound. As for how we got here..."

He smiled slyly." We 'borrowed' some armor from the train corner. We said we were taking you to the morgue, And how much you were bleeding helped alot."

"And Sazh?"

" You talk too much. You should be sleeping."

More determined I said, " Could you give him something?"

"Sure. What?"

" A kiss."

Snow was disgusted"Did he stab you in the head too?"

I laughed a little.

"rest Lightning. You did good."

And with those words, he went to inform Sazh.

Feling good. I smiled and said,

:" I deserve a rest."


End file.
